


Uma chance de uma vida mais feliz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blight Cure, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sem a ameça do Chamado, Neria deseja um final mais feliz do que havia imaginado possível.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma chance de uma vida mais feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A chance for a happier life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932484) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #074 - happily/unhappily ever after (felizes/infelizes para sempre).

Leliana não podia só acreditar na carta, precisava ver por si mesma que o que esta dizia era verdade. Na carta, Neria pediu que não se preocupasse, e prometeu que iria visitá-la assim que os curandeiros permitissem, mas Leliana não podia esperar tanto tempo. A Inquisidora a deixou levar Desert Lightning, e disse que demorasse o quanto precisasse, e pretendia se aproveitar disso.

Neria estava de cama quando ela chegou, como já estava fazia alguns dias, e ela parecia tão fraca que não parecia possível que estivesse bem como alegava.

“Leliana? Eu te disse que não precisava vir,” ela disse em uma voz fraca.

Leliana foi até ela, se abaixou ao lado da cama, pegando a mão mais próxima de Neria. “Como poderia ficar longe depois do que você me contou? É mesmo verdade?”

Neria sorriu, e acenou. “Já sabia desde o momento em que aconteceu, mas esperei pela confirmação antes de te contar. Estou livre da corrupção, já não sou mais uma Grey Warden.”

“Você encontrou a cura.” Mal podia acreditar, Neria novamente havia realizado uma tarefa impossível.

“Sim, finalmente conseguimos replicar o processo pelo qual a Grand Enchanter Fiona passou, apesar de que falhei em encontrar um modo de fazer isso sem primeiro acelerar a corrupção, mas vou recuperar toda a minha força em questão de semanas, e então vou poder espalhar esse conhecimento para a Ordem. Esperava ter encontrado um modo de evitar o Chamado sem sacrificar nossas habilidades, mas talvez isso possa ser usado apenas por aqueles para os quais o Chamado está se aproximando.”

Leliana riu. “Só você poderia achar uma nuvem negra em um céu tão azul.”

“Você tem razão, nós deveríamos estar comemorando. Nunca pensei que nossas vidas pudessem terminar em qualquer outra coisa que não sofrimento e corações partidos, mas talvez agora um futuro diferente possa ser possível.”

Leliana colocou suas mãos em volta do rosto de Neria, e lhe deu um beijo no topo da testa. “Como eu te disse antes, você já fez da minha vida uma vida feliz.”

“Então agora a nossa vida vai poder ser ainda mais feliz.”


End file.
